1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a parking mechanism for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-44689 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) proposes a parking mechanism for a vehicle, which includes a parking gear fixed to an output member of an automatic transmission, a parking pawl turnably fixed to a turn shaft that is supported by a plate fastened to a transmission case by a first bolt and a second bolt, and a parking-pawl turn member that can turn the parking pawl to lock the parking gear.
More specifically, the parking pawl is turnably fixed to the turn shaft supported by the plate that is fastened to the transmission case by the first bolt and the second bolt and has a triangular shape in side view. The parking pawl is locked by engagement with the parking gear.